Endless love between a shinigami and a kunoichi
by Leon Kirigaya
Summary: Ichigo goes to the world of the shinobi even though it was unintended he decided to stay anyway, there he makes friends with naruto and the others and during his stay he will find out that one of the kunoichi has feelings for him, but another one also falls for him and he will have to make a choice between the two.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again guys before I put up the upcoming sequel I think I'll keep you all occupied with a romance/drama crossover fanfic, Bleach and Naruto Shipuden, think of it as a side story before the main event… Enjoy ….

**Endless love between a Shinigami and a Kunoichi**

**Chapter 1**

**The day we met**

Ichigo had found a way to go to the land of ShInobi but it was unintended after what happened between him and the fairies he thought of going back there so he went back to the seireitei where he had a talk with captain of the 13th division Jushiro Ukitake, which the latter went and talked to captain kurotsuchi of course Mayuri kurotsuchi isn't one to care about another's endeavors but after being shouted at by Ichigo he decided that it would be interesting if Ichigo fell into a space that he would be stuck in forever so he helped Ichigo and opened a portal like a garganta. He gave a warning to Ichigo (which he then wondered why would he warn the brat of a substitute Shinigami) that there is no telling which world he might fall into, it was all up to chance however Ichigo just said he will take the chances he thought about erza and the others and thought about what could be going on with them which in turn got to the point of him fearing that they might be in trouble so feeling concern he decided to go back there alone not wanting to drag his friends along as usual, always wanting to be the big hero, with all that said to the captain he jumped into the portal and went on with his plan and also hoping to get where he wants to go leaving the others behind, Mayuri was especially grinning and giggling for some reason as Jushiro noticed and asked why…..

Jushiro "what's so funny captain kurotsuchi?"

Mayuri "oh just the fact that he might end up stuck between worlds never able to return I have to say if that happens it would make me quite glad to be rid of that arrogant boy"

Jushiro "now captain that is not good at all, frankly I hope young Ichigo makes it there and back safely"

Mayuri "yes yes I knew you would be on his size, unfortunately for me I have to keep this portal open because there is no way to communicate from these separate worlds… well at least nemu can do it for me, hey nemu get your worthless ass over here and keep this open"

Nemu "yes sir"

[inside the portal]

Ichigo "damn it's so dark in here, wait there's some light, I wonder if that's that leads to where I wanna go.. well only one way to find out" after he said that he moved towards the light he saw and then found himself falling to the ground. Screaming and throwing his limbs around to no end until he met the ground like a meteor.

Ichigo "ouch damn it what the hell" he said while rubbing the back of his head and looked back up at the portal seeing it's still open. "I hope captain kurotsuchi keeps it open" as he got up and looked around he realized he was in a forest. "well looks like I made it but something feels different very different"

As Ichigo continued looking around wondering if he really was in the right place, meanwhile a certain blonde haired teen ShInobi along with the fierce pinkett; Kunoichi Sakura Haruno.

Naruto "I'm tellin you sakura I swore I saw someone falling from this doorway in the sky"

Sakura "what? A doorway in the sky that's not possible idiot"

Naruto "well when we get there you'll see"

Meanwhile….

Ichigo "well I guess I'll get going then" he obviously didn't realize he isn't in the fairies world, but the world of the ShInobi. As he walked along he heard voices coming his way, not recognizing them he hid behind a tree and looked on.

Naruto "hey this is the spot, there it looks like there's where the guy or girl hit the ground"

Sakura "yea looks like that really is what happened but we can't be completely sure"

Ichigo-in mind: "who are those two I don't recognize them, I guy with blonde hair and a girl with pink hair? Shouldn't it be the other way around in lucy and natsu's case? And the guy has….whiskers? and what's with those headbands. Well there definitely no friends of mine that's for sure" he accidentally steeped on a twig and the sound alerted the two teen ShInobi as they went into fight ready position and sakura called out….

Sakura "whoever is there just come on out we heard you"

Ichigo- in mind: "aw damn, should I go out or just run?"

Naruto "hey get out here or we'll come get ya!"

Ichigo "well looks like I got no choice" he said as he walked out with an annoyed look on his face.

Sakura- in mind: "his hair is bright orange wow and he doesn't look bad either"

Naruto "who the hell are you?"

Ichigo "uh it's Komaru"

Sakura "komaru? I've never seen you here before, and you don't have a headband either and also that outfit… is um… Never seen an outfit like that before just where do you come from?"

Ichigo "um to be honest I have no idea I just woke up here I think I fell from somewhere" he made up a swift lie not wanting to tell them anything.

Naruto "you fell? oh so you're the guy that fell from the door in the sky, see sakura I told you"

Sakura "shut up Naruto, and besides how can we know your not lying?"

Ichigo "no I'm serious I swear that's what happened honest"

Sakura "I still don't believe you"

Naruto "hey maybe we should take him to grandma Tsunade"

Ichigo "to who?"

Sakura "excuse us for a sec" she grabbed Naruto and walked away from Ichigo keeping an eye on him the entire time.

Naruto "so what is it?"

Sakura "I don't like the looks of this guy, did you notice that he has no chakra"

Naruto "well now that you mention it I can't sense any for real"

Sakura "yeah and look at how he's dressed and that looks like a sword on his back, this guy is suspicious we should take him to lady Tsunade but keep your guard up"

Naruto "got ya"

Sakura "look I'm sorry but were gonna have to take you to our hokage come on and don't try anything funny or I'll kick your ass"

Ichigo "h, hey take it easy come on"

Sakura "just move"

[Hokage's office]

Ichigo now stood in the fearless 5th Hokage; Tsunade Senju's office and he couldn't help but stare at her impressive bust and also couldn't help feel a little intimidated by her, she was giving him one hell of a glare with her eye brow raised.

Tsunade "so tell me just who are you?"

Ichigo "oh uh, my name is Komaru IchInose" he thought of the last name on the way there.

Tsunade "Komaru IchInose huh, and what village are you from? that is if you are even from a village"

Ichigo "well I can't remember actually" Ichigo's head is working awfully well today he seems to be lying pretty well he is now trying to make it seem that he lost his memory.

Tsunade "don't remember huh, how come?"

Ichigo "I don't know I just woke up on the ground out in the forest"

Shizune "um lady Tsunade, it could be memory loss"

Tsunade "you may be right… well Komaru if that is your name, can you remember what you were doing before?"

Ichigo "ummm" he said while rubbing the back of his head. In mind: "what should I say? if I wanna make it convincing I'm gonna have to come up with something… think! She said something about village so maybe I'll use that uh… oh yeah I got it!"….. "I was searching for a village to stay for a while"

Tsunade "hmmm is that so? Well can you remember what village you belong to?"

Ichigo "that's the thing, I can't"

Shizune "so what do you think is he telling the truth?"

Tsunade "it sounds sketchy, this kid is kind of odd, just look of what he's wearing never seen an outfit like that before, it looks like a kimono though but black and white, and that thing on his back looks like a sword…. I think there is more to this than meets the eye"

Shizune "so what are you going to do?"

Tsunade "well he did say he was looking for a village to stay for a while so maybe I could-"

Shizune "pardon me for cutting you off lady Tsunade but that might not be a good idea"

Tsunade "I understand your concern and I am too but maybe it isn't I mean he's just a teen that lost his memory I feel kind of bad for him"

Shizune "well ok ma'am"

Tsunade "so you said your looking for a place to stay for a while? Do you not have a place to go?"

Ichigo "uh not that I can remember"

Tsunade "well how would you like to stay here then?"

Ichigo "uh well that would be great sure"

Tsunade "ok then it's settled, any objections Shizune?"

Shizune "no ma'am" she said feeling defeated by Tsunade on the decision

Tsunade "good, by the way what's that on your back?"

Ichigo "oh this it's my sword" he said as he took it off his back unwrapping it and Tsunade couldn't help but be impressed with it's size and shape

Tsunade "never seen a sword like that before it's impressive"

Shizune "yeah but weird shape"

Tsunade "alright I'll have sakura and the brat show you around, sakura get in here"

Sakura "yes ma'am?"

Tsunade "show komaru here around a little"

Sakura "wait what?"

Tsunade "we've talked and it checks out" she explained it all to sakura and told her to show him around and also get him somewhere to stay whether at her place or whoever else's

Sakura "fine" she said with a pout Ichigo had already walked out and before sakura left Tsunade stopped her.

Tsunade "and sakura be careful around him and watch him carefully don't let him out of your site"

Sakura "yes ma'am"

As she left Shizune sighed rousing tsunade's attention.

Tsunade "what is it?"

Shizune "you already know the answer to that, and did you notice there isn't any chakra coming from him at all?"

Tsunade "yeah I know it's very odd…. go get all the records of the villages, and let's see if we find his name registered in any"

Shizune "yes ma'am"

[Konoha streets]

Naruto "you know sakura I don't really trust this guy"

Sakura "me either but it's lady tsunade's orders"

Ichigo "why don't you guys trust me?"

Sakura "because we don't even know you, you could be a spy or something"

Ichigo "don't worry about it the last thing I'll do is attack any of you or anything"

Naruto "yeah you say that now but who knows"

Ichigo "trust me" the sound of his voice was filled with truth he truly wouldn't attack them and they couldn't help but feel assured.

As they walked on a certain white haired Jonin jumped down from a roof top landing right in front of them

Sakura "oh kakashi sensei"

Kakashi "so who's this?"

Ichigo "Komaru IchInose"

Sakura "don't worry lady Tsunade seems to trust him, not that I do"

Kakashi "uh well alright"

They continued on their way and kakashi told sakura to be careful.

Sakura "ok this is one of our training places and those are our friends"

Naruto "hey guys what's up?"

Kiba "look what the cat dragged in, where you guys been?"

Sakura "we had something to deal with"

Everyone noticed Ichigo and raised their eye brows at the same time and Ichigo automatically saw that he needs to introduce.

Ichigo "oh uh sorry my name's Komaru IchInose"

Sakura "he's gonna be staying here, lady Tsunade already approved it"

Shikamaru "oh yeah, well nice to meet ya, I'm Shikamaru"

ShIno "it's shIno"

Lee "the name's rock lee nice to meet you" he said with his usual happy self

Hinata "my name's Hinata nice to meet you"

Choji "I'm Choji"

Tenten "hi I'm Tenten"

Kiba "the name's Kiba and that's akamaru" upon seeing the big dog in front of him Ichigo couldn't help but question if that's really a dog which made kiba want to kick his ass but he eventually calmed down.

Sakura "and you should know my name by know you've heard it a lot of times before as well as his"

Ichigo "oh yeah I know your sakura and he's Naruto"

Everyone had introduced except for Ino which at the moment was just staring at Ichigo without even saying a word.

Ino- in mind: "Oh my god he's so frikkin cute! I mean the hair is kinda weird with that bright orange and his outfit is weird too but who cares I can live with those he's just way too cute damn" she was in her own world until Shikamaru broke her out of it

Shikamaru "uh hey Ino"

Ino "huh oh umm M, my name is Ino hehehe" this made everyone raise their eye brows but they all just brushed it off and after she had answered she went back into her little wonderland.

Kiba "so uh where you from anyway?"

Ichigo "actually I can't remember a thing"

Kiba "huh?"

Sakura "memory loss"

Kiba "oh I see that's too bad, I'd like to know where the heck you got that outfit from" at that everyone except for shIno and Shikamaru chuckled

Ichigo "what hey this is my shihaksho what's so funny about it?"

Sakura "well most people stopped wearing those things anyway"

Ichigo "no I'm not the only one who wears this everyone who's a-" he had stopped at that realizing he was going to blurt out about the shinigami and all

Sakura "everyone who's a what?"

Ichigo "uh it's nothing" he said as he turned his head to the side not looking sakura in the eyes

Sakura- in mind: "he was definitely gonna say something a while ago"

Kiba "so what's that on your back?"

Ichigo "it's my sword"

Naruto "let's see it then"

Kiba "yeah don't go hiding anything now"

Ichigo "oh uh yeah" he said as he took it off his back again unwrapping it showing them all and it made them just as surprised as Tsunade and Shizune were.

Ino "wow and look at his sword it's awesome" she mumbled to her self

Hinata "hey Ino you seem very interested in something what is it?"

Ino "huh oh umm it's nothing" in mind: "what the hell is wrong why am I so flustered maybe it's because of him"

Shikamaru "impressive sword never even seen something like this before"

Naruto "I'll say it's huge and shapes weird"

Lee "well I like it though can I hold it?"

Ichigo "nope sorry"

Lee "why not?"

Ichigo "because I said so"

Kiba "so why not I honestly wanna try it out too"

Ichigo "I said no come on guys"

Shikamaru "if he doesn't wanna give it then leave it alone you guys are acting like little kids"

Kiba "oh yea and what makes you so mature?"

Shikamaru "many reasons"

Kiba "you cocky basterd, I oughta' kick your ass"

Sakura "now, calm down kiba"

Naruto "yeah don't bother try taking Shikamaru on you might get your ass kicked instead"

Kiba "who the hell asked you jackass?"

Naruto "oh so I'm a jackass huh?"

Kiba "yeah and a pretty big one to boot"

Naruto "you want me to kick your ass instead dog boy?"

Kiba "you couldn't even if you tried!"

Naruto "why don't we try and see?!"

Kiba "yeah bring it on!"

As they were about to start fighting sakura slammed their heads together with her eyes all white just like in the anime

Sakura "knock it off!"

Kiba and Naruto "yes ma'am!"

They all continued to converse until the sun started setting and everyone left leaving sakura, Naruto, Ichigo and Ino there.

Sakura "oh yeah that's right I forgot you still need a place to stay"

Ichigo "oh yeah so any ideas?"

Ino "hmm? He needs a place to stay?"

Sakura "yeah and there's no way he's staying at mine"

Naruto "not mine either so don't bother looking at me"

Ichigo "I wasn't gonna ask anyway you idiot"

Ino "then if that's the case he can stay at my place" she said blushing a little and eyes going all over the place

Sakura "you sure?"

Ino "yeah we have a guest room he can stay there"

Sakura "alright let's head over to your place then, I'll need to explain"

Ino "alright let's go"

With that said and done they went to Ino's place where sakura explained and after a bunch of questions from Inoichi he finally agreed though still cautious.

Sakura "so you sure your dad is okay with it?"

Ino "well as you just saw he seems to be"

Sakura "well alright see you tomorrow"

Naruto "yeah later" they said as they walked away

Ino "alright bye"

Ichigo "so your sure this is okay" he asked while being pushed in by Ino, he didn't like the look on Inoichi's face after all

Ino "yes it's fine"

Ichigo "ah sorry about the trouble Mr. Inoichi sir"

Inoichi "just don't try anything funny I'm watching you and I'll be sure to go see lady Tsunade myself in the morning" he would just go now but since he would be leaving Ino home alone then he just left it for tomorrow

Ichigo "uh yes sir"

Ino "alright I'll show you your room, come on"

Inoichi "I'm watching!" he said while moving up in his seat looking I their direction boy wouldn't it be great if he had Byakugan

Ino "dad, give it a rest"

Ichigo "is he always so protective?"

Ino "well I've never seen him like this before it's only cause he doesn't know you well"

Ichigo "I see"

Ino "okay this is your room"

Ichigo "oh not bad"

It was a pretty good room, it even had a bed, a small desk and a closet too, window with a nice view of outside as well.

Ino "okay you probably want to take a bath the bathroom is down the hall third door to the left"

Ichigo "alright thanks a lot" he said with a smile and that smile made Ino's heart skip a beat as she got all red again

Ino "uh n, no problem"

Ichigo "hey you alright?"

Ino "huh, oh Y, yeah I'm fine see you later"

Ichigo "what's up with her? Oh well guess I'll unpack" he started to unpack some stuff he had in a bag that he was carrying with him the whole time actually

Ino "even his smile is amazing holy crap, wow I need to calm down" as she said this she saw Inoichi at the end of the hall with his arms cross and shaking his head with a look on his face that said 'shame on you'

Ino "and what the hell are you looking at dad?"

Inoichi "you like this kid don't you?"

Ino "no I don't!" she exclaimed as she stormed off into her room slamming the door behind her making Inoichi do the shame on you look again

[Ino's room]

She was currently leaning against her door with her hand on her chest right where her heart is, it was beating fast.

Ino "what's happening to me? This feeling could it really be because of him?" as she thought more of him her heart rate increased "but I, I can't have feelings for this guy I just met him"

She might be saying that but as she thought more of him she got all hot and even started to sweat "okay Ino calm down" she took a deep breath and then brushed it all off then went to the bathroom

[Ichigo's room]

Ichigo "alright now that that's done I'll go take a bath" he changed out of his shihaksho and was now in white sleep pants and a light blue T-shirt with a towel around his neck and he laid his zanpakto against the wall near the bed. He exited the room and went towards the bath room, the one thing he forgot to do was knock to see if anyone was in there and he opened it and steeped in only to find Ino butt naked ready to step into the bath, Ichigo and Ino's eyes were wide open like they had seen a ghost and there was a moment of silence until Ino broke it…

Ino "GET OUT!"

Ichigo "wait don't get the wrong idea I didn't know you were in here!"

Ino "I SAID GET OUT!" she shouted as she threw a brush slapping Ichigo in the face also sending him flying out the bathroom hitting the wall and falling to the ground rubbing his head and at the other end was a very angry looking Inoichi.

Inoichi "what the hell were you doing just know?!" he said while walking up to Ichigo clenching his fists

Ichigo "wait it's a misunderstanding!"

Inoichi "I'll destroy you!"

With that said Inoichi started beating the crap out of Ichigo and the house could be seen moving around as if it were alive in classic anime style with loud banging sounds and Inoichi shouting threatening words…..

[Hokage's office]

Tsunade "I can't find his name at all, any luck?"

Shizune "no nothing"

Tsunade "well keep looking then there has to be a record of his name"

Shizune "alright"

As those two continue to search let's get back to the Yamanaka house hold. Ichigo could now be seen sitting in a chair in the living room with his arms crossed and a little dark spot under his eye, Inoichi was sitting across from him and Ino was sitting in the same couch but Ichigo was at one end and she was at the other.

Inoichi "you better explain yourself"

Ichigo "I was only going to take a bath and I forgot to knock and went in, when she saw me she started screaming and through a damn brush at me then you went all king kong on me"

Inoichi "I did that because I saw you flying out of the bathroom and my daughter screaming get out what else was I supposed to believe and further more I don't believe what you say I think you meant to go in on her"

Ichigo "no I didn't!"

Ino "he's right dad he didn't mean it I overreacted"

Inoichi "no it's his fault for not knocking"

Ino "no it's mine I should have told him that I was going in there first"

Inoichi "hmmm, I still don't trust him"

Ino "that's all up to you… I'm going to bed, goodnight" she got up and went off to her room leaving Inoichi and Ichigo locked in a duel of glaring at each other.

Inoichi "listen boy I'll be watching you closely as much as I can, don't get any cute ideas or I'll have your head you hear?"

Ichigo "yeah yeah yeah, I'm goin' to bed, goodnight" he said as he went off to his room

Inoichi "I really don't trust this boy and Ino seems to be a bit fond of him" he said with a sigh.

[ichigo's room]

Ichigo "damn that Inoichi he didn't even see what happened exactly" there was a knock on the door and Ichigo said come in and he was expecting Inoichi with more of his protesting but it was actually Ino.

Ino "umm are you okay?"

Ichigo "yeah I'm good"

Ino "sorry about my dad he went a little overboard"

Ichigo "no he was just being protective of you, I can understand that"

Ino "yeah I guess so… well goodnight then have a good sleep" she ended with a warm smile and Ichigo blushed

Ichigo "yeah you too"

She closed the door and went back to the room and at the end of the hall stood Inoichi watching on, when her door opened he herd and couldn't help but go look.

Inoichi "looks as if she really trusts him… well maybe he isn't what I make him out to be" with that he went off to his room.

[ichigo'room]

Ichigo "this isn't good at all either, my plan was to go back to Natsu's world but I ended up here, I'm not even fully sure about this world yet, and I should probably keep an eye out there's no telling when someone from my world can come through the portal looking for me, but still this might not be so bad things seem nice here and I gotta admit Ino is pretty damn cute and she's got a nice figure too… I guess I can stay here for a while"

With that decided he went to bed anxiously awaiting what lies ahead…

Okay that does it for the first chapter, I know that the chances of Tsunade allowing a stranger which apparently doesn't come from a village and has no apparent idea where he came from is impossible but what the hell I went for it anyway… I'm pretty sure you can see that Ino is the 'ONE' but to make this interesting I'm going to have another one of the girls fall for Ichigo as well, just to spice things up a bit and the best part for you is you get to vote which one! So here are the candidates…

Sakura

Tenten

Hinata

Vote for which one of the girls you want In your reviews and of course the one with the most votes will be the lucky girl, voting ends December 27th…. So until next time guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello once again guys, I see the voting is going pretty well looks like there is no doubt in who is gonna be the lucky one, however it's just 3 days until voting is going to be closed so who knows.. anyway here's chapter 2….

**Endless love between a Shinigami and a Kunoichi**

**Chapter 2**

**Developing feelings**

It was morning and Ichigo had woken up from his slumber with a big yawn and a stretch, for a moment he looked up down and then behind him normally his dad would have already been in his room to wake him up the weirdest and most unnecessary way and then he remembered the events of yesterday…

Ichigo "oh yeah I forgot I'm not at home… well that is a relief after all the one thing I don't need is my insane dad"

He got up made his bed went to the bathroom etc you know, morning stuff and then went to the kitchen where he was greeted with the lovely smell of eggs and bacon…

Ichigo "morning ino"

Ino "oh komaru, morning did you sleeo well?"

Ichigo "yeah I did… so where's your dad?"

Ino "he left early this morning saying something about going to see the hokage"

Ichigo "oh, well at least I won't have to deal with him and his protesting"

Ino "hehe, yeah that is good after all…. So how do you like your eggs, with or without cheese?"

Ichigo "ummm, without"

Ino "alright here you go enjoy"

Ichigo "thanks"

Ino- in mind: "I wonder if he will like it, well of course he will I'm a great cook…. Hmmm this is kinda like were husband and wife, me making him breakfast and all- wait what am I saying" thinking like that got her blushing again, as she watched him on she was standing there waiting to see if he was going to compliment her cooking, not seeing any such attempt she spoke up…

Ino "so how is it?"

Ichigo "huh, oh yeah it's pretty good"

At his small compliment it got her blushing and overjoyed to her it felt like she had made an accomplishment.

Ino- in mind: "yes he likes it, go ino!"

Ichigo "so aren't you gonna eat?"

Ino "oh I already ate"

Ichigo "oh okay then… well I'm done I'll take care of those dishes since I'm staying here"

Ino "n, no that's fine I'll take care of it no problem"

Her voice was a little above normal volume causing Ichigo to give her a look that said 'what the hell's up with her?'

Ichigo "well alright then, so what are you gonna do today hang out with sakura and the others?"

Ino "yeah that's the plan, and maybe we'll be going on a mission"

Ichigo "alright I'm gonna go change" he said as he headed back to his room

Ino "okay, I'll do the same once I'm done with these" she quickly finished up the plates and ran off to her room and change into her normal clothes; a sport purple sleeveless blouse, an open front purple apron skirt over a shorter black skirt with short fishnet shorts underneath, along with her stud earrings and went out where she saw Ichigo waiting on her, he was wearing a blue high collar jacket shirt, a white T-shirt underneath, dark blue pants and dark blue sneakers.

Ino- in mind: "wow he's so hot" she was in her own little world again and until Ichigo got her back to the real world by calling out to her..

Ichigo "hey you alright?"

Ino "huh oh sorry I, I'm fine"

Ichigo "alright then let's get going"

Ino "yeah"

Meanwhile at the hokage's office…..

Tsunade "yes I approved of him staying here"

Inoichi "but why lady Tsunade? I mean we don't even know much about this boy"

Tsunade "believe me I'm wary about it too but it's fine, I don't fully trust him but I know he means no harm"

Inoichi "we can't be certain of that I just don't like the looks of him"

Tsunade "Inoichi that is enough just take it easy I assure you everything will be fin, stop being so paranoid now please excuse yourself I have paper work to do" she said with a little irritation in her voice she was already questioned about it by kakashi and she was getting tired of it all

Inoichi "yes ma'am" he said and left a little disappointed and pissed, he of course felt like cursing the Tsunade but he knew well not to disrespect the strongest woman alive.

Tsunade "geez first kakashi and now him" she said with a sigh

Shizune "well that's what you can expect their just concerned"

Tsunade "I know but damn it gets annoying"

Shizune "well what still bothers me is that we couldn't find one single record of him"

Tsunade "yeah I don't understand it either, but I'll get to the bottom of it"

[Konoha streets]

Ino "so how do you like it here?"

Ichigo "it's pretty good I kinda like it here although I've been getting weird looks from a few people"

Ino "it's cause they've never seen you before"

Ichigo "I see"

They continued conversing about random stuff until they finally made it to that training ground they always hang out around and everyone was present and they all noticed the two as they came giving then weird looks

Kiba "what took ya so long"

Shikamaru "maybe they were having a little 'fun time' together" he said with a little smirk and at this statement ino started blushing furiously as well as Ichigo

Ino "what?! No we weren't!"

Ichigo "what the hell man we weren't doing anything"

Kiba "sure you won't it's obvious that you would lie about it"

At this point ino had turned into a blushing mess her face was so hot you could heat a room with it

Sakura "come on guys cut it out"

Shikamaru "what? We're only talking the truth"

Hinata "Shikamaru that's not nice your making ino embarrassed"

Shikamaru "alright alright sorry ino"

Ino "shut up"

Ichigo- in mind: "actually I wouldn't mind if we actually were doing that, it would be great I mean ino is pretty nice, cute and sexy maybe we'll get to that point"

Naruto "this is boring hey guys let's train a little"

Kiba "that sounds like a good idea let's do it"

Shikamaru "well that does sound good I'd like to see what komaru can do"

Ichigo "m, me?"

Shikamaru "yeah why not"

Kiba "yeah that one's good too let's do it challenge style"

Naruto "you guys better wait cause I got dibs, I'm goin' first"

Kiba "alright fine so it's settled komaru and Naruto first up then it'll be me"

Sakura "this just sounds like a way so you guys can fight each other with the excuse of it being training"

Ino "yup that's what it looks like to me"

Shino "well it would be interesting to see what he is capable of after all"

Hinata "I agree"

Choji "why don't you guys just go get some ramen or something"

Sakura and ino "we're not talking about you Choji!"

Neji "all you think about is eating don't you"

Choji "what I can't help it"

Tenten "I'm just surprised he isn't as big as a blimp"

Ichigo "well alright then… by the way where's the guy with the bushy eye brows?"

Neji "he said he has some training to finish up"

Ichigo "oh…. And you weren't here yesterday so I don't know your name"

Neji "it's Neji"

Ichigo "oh nice to meet ya"

Naruto "hey komaru come on will ya"

Ichigo "would you wait"

Now they stood face to face ready to go at shikamaru's signal.

Shikamaru "alright whichever one is knocked down first loses…. GO"

At that they begun Naruto ran toward Ichigo with his right fist ready to strike, at his swing Ichigo dodged and then kicked Naruto in his midsection causing the latter to wince a little but he brushed it off and backed out then went at Ichigo again this time with a down sweep kick, Ichigo jumped up and once his feet hit the ground he aimed for naruto's head with a right kick Naruto dodged an backed out again and then he put his hands into a certain sign at this Ichigo was wondering what he was doing.

Naruto "shadow clone jutsu!"

As he said this two clones popped into existence which made Ichigo confused as hell how in the world did two more of him just appear when he said that, and without any signal they all charged at Ichigo, his guard rotating back into place he got ready and once they got close he didn't hesitate he went after the one in the centre but was stopped when the one on the right came in his way and kicked him In his side then the one on the left punched him up and then the centre one which is the real Naruto followed by kicking Ichigo back to the ground but before made contact with the ground he caught his balance luckily looking back up he saw the three of them looking as if they were about to make a move then he called time out.

Shikamaru "what's matter"

Ichigo "this isn't fair damn it three on one what the hell"

Naruto "well if you can't take the pressure then give up"

Ichigo "no way, just let me get my sword and then I'll show you"

Naruto "no way, and that isn't allowed anyway so there"

Shikamaru "actually I'm allowing it"

Naruto "wait what?!"

Shikamaru "yeah Naruto you heard me"

Ichigo "alright I'll go get it"

Ino "no stay here I'll go get it"

Ichigo "hey wa-" before he could finish ino had already jumped off into the direction of her place

Naruto "I still think this is bullshit Shikamaru"

Shikamaru "just calm down man"

Kiba "yeah you just sound like your scared"

Naruto "who the hell asked you dog breath"

[Ino's place – Ichigo's room]

Ino "oh there it is" she said as she picked it up "this sword is so big, with a sword like this he must be a Shinobi but why can't I feel any chakra from him, I gotta find out I feel like he's hiding something"

After decided to interrogate Ichigo as soon as she got the chance she picked up the red rosary like chain and put it on so that she could carry the sword on her back and she then headed back.

Naruto "what's taking ino so long"

Shikamaru "be patient"

Hinata "umm so komaru, can you fight better with your sword?"

Ichigo "yeah I can just wait and see" he said with a determined look on his face

Ino "okay I'm back" she said as she jumped down from a roof top

Naruto "finally"

Ichigo "thanks a lot" he said with a smile making ino blush lightly

Shikamaru "alright let's go"

Ichigo "right" he said as he held his zanpakto forward and the cloth wrapping it unwrapped it self

Naruto "having that won't change a thing" he said as he casted the justu again bringing two clones once again and seeing that Ichigo had his sword he as well as the clones drew their kunai knives and Ichigo took his stance

After the GO from Shikamaru they started off with Ichigo charging forward heading for the real Naruto however the clone on the left intercepted him kunai first Ichigo blocked and the followed by pushing the clone off then swung his sword full force from the ground up and slashed the clone causing it to poof into a cloud of smoke, using the smoke to their advantage Naruto and the clone charged, Ichigo heard their steps and jumped back and once he saw one of them emerge from the smoke he also charged connecting with the clone and the kunai knife then the real Naruto jumped in aiming for ichigo, the latter then backed out and then after touching the ground he jumped up again and came down with his sword and slashed the clone dispelling It then Naruto took this chance to strike thrusting his kunai forward, reflexes kicking in Ichigo made a two step instant turn and blocked with his sword then the two started battling it out sword to kunai knife and Ichigo was overpowering naruto..

Kiba "whoa he's pretty good"

Shikamaru "yeah your right he's got skill"

Neji "he has quick reflexes and he's strong each swing he makes he uses a lot of force but what's strange is he's so strong yet still I can't sense any chakra from him, hmmm this is puzzling" neji got curious and then activated his Byakugan but what he saw made him widen his eyes a little

Hinata "neji what's wrong?"

Neji" I can't believe this, he has no chakra"

Hinata "what that's not possible" she also activated her Byakugan and was just as shocked as neji

Neji "then could it be just physical strength? If so then he is quite strong indeed"

Ino- in mind: "wow he's is so cool and strong I, I think I'm starting to like him"

Sakura "this is weird the guy has no chakra yet still he's beating Naruto"

Shino "looks like there Is a lot more behind this guy"

Tenten "you can say that again he's strong"

Choji "whatever it's not like he's beating the crap out of Naruto or anything"

Clash after clash after clash none stop they went on neither side giving an inch but Ichigo had the upper hand, Naruto may be strong but Ichigo has way more experience when it involves his zanpakto. The two then both backed out from each other, they were both panting but showed no sign of giving in…

Ichigo "looks like your tired, why don't you just give up"

Naruto "in your dreams, all you got is talk" he said as he made that hand sign again bringing another clone into being he then placed his hand out to the clone and the clone then placed his hands forming a ball of wind and chakra, upon seeing this Ichigo was shocked.

Ichigo- in mind: "what the hell is that? Should I just block it? No that might not be a good idea"

Ichigo was going thinking of how he was going to counter this and decided the best way to counter is with the only long range attack that he has, he then placed his zanpakto in front of him gripping it with both hands, closed his eyes then his light blue spirit energy started forming around his sword, when everyone saw this they were all shocked.

Sakura "wait what's he doing?"

Neji "is that chakra? No wait it's not it's completely different"

Hinata "what? That's not chakra, but then what is it?"

Kiba "whoa what's this? Looks like this guy has something up his sleeve"

Shikamaru "that aint chakra so what is it?"

Tenten "whoa"

Choji "that's gotta be chakra"

Shino "that's not chakra definitely not, but what is it?"

Ino "wow so he does have power after all but it's definitely not chakra"

Naruto also saw what Ichigo was doing but he didn't care he just wants to kick ichigo's ass…

Naruto "you better be ready for this one" he said as he charged for Ichigo then the clone dispelled

Ichigo then opened his eyes and rose his sword up.

Ichigo "GETSUGA…TENSHO!" he said as he swung with full force

Naruto "RASENGAN!"

CLASH!... The force from the clash was great even wind was coming from it all making everyone marvel at how strong Ichigo is, the clash lasted a few seconds and then the rasengan and getsuga reached the limit and exploded and again the force was great blowing Naruto away because he was the one that came in contact with the getsuga tensho but ichigo only had to brace for the force of the explosion because he wasn't so close.

Kiba "damn that was intense, who won?"

As the smoke cleared Ichigo was standing and Naruto could be seen at the far end lying on his back

Shikamaru "well looks like Naruto lost"

Neji "that attack komaru just did was powerful, it had enough force to blow away Naruto"

Hinata "wow"

Sakura "holy shit that's impossible Naruto was the one that fell first?"

Tenten "well that was unexpected"

Choji "you can say that again"

Shino "impressive"

Ichigo "looks like I win"

Naruto "ouch damn it, hey what the hell was that?"

Ichigo "it was my getsuga tensho"

Sakura "what's that?"

Ichigo "an attack I can do"

Shikamaru "that wasn't chakra was it?"

Ichigo "chakra?"

Kiba "wait wait wait, are you sayin' you don't know what chakra is?"

Ichigo "no I don't what is it?"

Kiba "what the hell, he really has no clue"

Sakura "maybe it's cause he lost his memory"

Neji "even if that's the case how did he remember that attack and the name of it?"

Ichigo "well I don't know I was think how I was gonna counter his attack and the name along with how it's don't just came to me"

Ino "whoa he even beat Naruto he's so awesome"

Naruto "whatever that doesn't mean your stronger than me ya hear!"

Ichigo "yeah yeah yeah"

Kiba along with akamaru also went at it with Ichigo resulting in kiba losing after Ichigo used a getsuga tensho that hit the ground right at kiba's feet sending him flying hitting a tree and falling to the ground. Then it was lunch time and they all got something to eat Naruto and the guys except shino had ramen and the girls went elsewhere, after a well enjoyed lunch they went back to the training ground and they had random conversations Ichigo asked questions about their techniques and so on. As the day came to an end they all went their separate directions and headed home for the night, at ino's place Inoichi and Ichigo had an argument yet again, when ino tried stopping it they both just shouted at her then she got pissed and slammed their heads together, after all that they eventual all went to bed and the night came to an end…. Next morning went the same as before Inoichi was gone on important business and Ichigo was eating breakfast along with ino…

Ichigo "so what's on the agenda today?"

Ino "well I think I'll show you around"

Ichigo "oh right haven't done that yet"

After they got done eating they went out and ino gave Ichigo a little tour showing him the academy, some other places and told him about the hokage faces when he asked, and they came to a stop at a seat at some sakura blossom cherry trees.

Ino "well let's sit here for a bit konoha is pretty big and we haven't even covered half of it"

Ichigo "it's that big?"

Ino "pretty much"

Ichigo "well this place is pretty nice anyway"

Ino "yeah, been here since I was little"

Ichigo "bet you were a trouble maker"

Ino "shut up what do you know"

Ichigo "ah I'm just messing with you" he said then gave her a smile and she instantly melted

Ino- in mind: "oh my god I can't take this his smile is adorable, I, I get butterflies when he smiles at me and my heart rate increases, there's no denying it now, I really like him and I have to tell him right here right now"

There was no doubt ino was developing feelings for Ichigo and the more she stays around him the stronger they get, not being able to keep it hidden anymore she has made the decision to let him know.

Ino "umm komaru"

Ichigo "yeah?"

Ino "umm I, I have to tell you something"

Ichigo "what's that?"

Ino "umm its been a little while now but I, I…."

She might be a tough girl but she became shy for some reason she couldn't understand, was it because of Ichigo? Was it because she likes him so much and possibly loves him? All those feeling were making it hard to speak up but after taking a deep breath she did what she has to do..

Ino "I really like you"

Ichigo "w, what?"

Okay that's it for this one… damn I am so tempted to go on but to keep up the suspense I'll end it here next chapter will be filled with romance between Ichigo and ino but I'm just getting started there is a lot more to come…anyway keep on voting and remember voting will be closed on December 27th at 11:00 AM and I'll try to upload the next chapter soon… So until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys first of all I'd like to say Merry Christmas even though the day has already past, and I gotta tell yah my Christmas day went perfect so anyway here's chapter 3…

**Endless love between a Shinigami and a Kunoichi**

**Chapter 3**

**A few days time needed**

Ichigo "w, what?" he asked the Kunoichi beside him, completely chocked by what she had just told him

Ino "I, I really like you… I've felt this way ever since we met" she replied feeling extremely nervous

Ichigo "I uh don't know what to say" he said looking to the ground, a troubled look on his face

Ino "umm, well do you feel the same?" she asked hoping for a positive answer but still nervous

Ichigo "umm" was all he said as he turned his gaze away from her, he was thinking hard at this but wasn't sure what to say. It stayed quiet for a minute until Ichigo came to his decision as he looked up at her again.

Ichigo "I, I need a few days this is kind of sudden and I, need to think things over I guess" he said this to her a bit nervous he didn't want to hurt her feelings but he had to let her know he needs time

Ino "o, oh I understand, heh how stupid of me I should of known it would be sudden" she said this with a happy tone in her voice but on the inside it really hurt, basically she was rejected but the hope was still there after all he did say he needs a few days.

Ichigo "yeah sorry you must feel a bit hurt huh?" he asked feeling a little guilty

Ino "no, non I'm fine I completely understand" again with a happy tone

Ichigo "ok great" a moment of silence came until someone broke it

Sakura "oh there you two are" the feisty pinkette approached the two with a sly smile

Ino "oh hey Sakura what's up?"

Sakura "oh nothing just came looking for you two, you didn't come to where we always are so I figured you were either here or somewhere else doing 'something'" as she said that her smile got wider and in an instant the two in front of her started blushing madly especially Ino as she flew up from where she sat.

Ino "n, no! we weren't doing anything I was just showing him around" she said completely embarrassed even though she wouldn't mind it

Sakura "sure you were you only say that now" she kept up the front just to teas Ino, she already knew that the blond had a bit of a soft spot for the orange haired teen

Ichigo "we really weren't doing anything come on stop teasing her" he protested also a little embarrassed.

Sakura "oh whatever I'm just playing" she finally quit with her teasing Ino but she already has plans to do it again

Ino "honestly you guys are so perverted" she said as she cooled down

Sakura "oh really and who was it that were doing 'adult things' oh that's right, you two" her competitive side immerged when Ino called her perverted and she started up the teasing again

Ino "that's it your dead Haruno!" she said as she pounced on Sakura and the two started fighting in one of those smoke balls rolling around as Ichigo sweat dropped seeing how childish the two are in front of him

Ichigo "is this what a chick fight is, cause I thought It was supposed to be sexy"

Sakura and Ino "you shut up!" they said in unison as they kicked him sending him flying into a tree

Ino "oops, sorry Komaru!" she shouted in his direction feeling guilty about causing him pain

Sakura "oh that looks like it hurt"

Ichigo "ah I'll kill you both!" he said as he shot up and ran towards them which the two just side stepped him and he ended up flying into a wall face first then he slowly fell to the ground

Ino "sorry…again" she said this time not feeling bad, it was his own fault after all

Sakura "oh boy, just like Naruto" she said feeling disappointed

Ichigo "no way in hell am I just like him!" he said as he flew up again a big red bruise on his face

Ino "yeah Sakura he isn't" she also commented picking up for the guy she likes

Sakura "oh I know…. Well anyway were all going to the bath house, you two coming or what?"

Ino "that sounds good, what about you?" she asked Ichigo looking up at him and he couldn't help but admit in his mind how cute she is

Ichigo "yeah sounds great let's go"

And with that they set off heading towards the bath house where relaxation takes place, once they got there they split up Ichigo and the guys went into the men's side and the girls went to the women's side.

Ichigo "ah so you just leave em here?" he asked Kiba

Kiba "yeah right there, what you've never been to a bath house before?" he asked looking at Ichigo with his eye brow raised

Ichigo "ah no not exactly" he answered feeling a little out of place

Kiba "well you've been missing out man" he shouted

Shikamaru "yeah yeah, let's just go in already" he commented, annoyed with Kiba's shouting

Choji "yeah Kiba always the loud one"

Shino "he must get that cause he's like a dog himself" he also commented trying to put in a slight insult

Kiba "shut up!" he shouted back irritated

Naruto "but Shino does have a point"

Neji "alright that's enough" he jumped in feeling annoyed

Kiba "alright you basterds let's go get some well deserved relaxation!"

And with that they all got in and after washing up they went ahead and got in the other bath to soak in the hot water.

Kiba "ahh now this is what I call R&R" he said while leaning over the edge

Ichigo "yeah it is nice after all and I thought It would feel weird considering I'm surrounded by guys" he said hinting a little

Kiba "what the hell is that supposed to mean huh?" he asked feeling insulted a bit

Ichigo "ah it's nothing" he replied a little nervously

Kiba "well anyway what's goin' on between you and Ino anyway?"

Ichigo "wait what?" now he was starting to blush a little

Kiba "don't give me that, I can see she has a thing for yah, so tell me what's goin' on, you two dating?"

Naruto "yeah it does seem like somethin' is goin' on"

Ichigo "n, no way…. We're just friends" now feeling a bit embarrassed

Shikamaru "oh yeah? Well that's not what I see" he jumped in with a smirk that said, 'I know what's going on'

Ichigo "s, shut up!" now extremely embarrassed

Naruto "come on you can tell us we're all guys here" he commented wanting to hear what was happening

Neji "well he also seems to like her very much" now this one jumped in for reasons unknown he isn't really interested in that kind of stuff

Ichigo "there's no need for you to comment!" he snapped back irritated again

Kiba "well doesn't matter she's a good on after all"

Ichigo "hmm whatever" he said folding his arms looking like a child that just got told what to do and they all laughed at his child like ways. Meanwhile over the women's side the girls could be seen in the big bath soaking in the warm water as well.

Tenten "ahhh this is so good" she said feeling relaxed

Sakura "you sound like an old lady" she said giggling a little

Hinata "she really does"

Ino "you got that right" she said scuffing at the start

Sakura "so anyway, Ino it's time you spoke up what's going on between you and Komaru?"

Ino "what?!" now it was her turn to get harassed as she now started blushing

Sakura "you hear me now spit it out" she demanded

Tenten "well I'd like to know" she jumped in, curious

Hinata "I as well would like to know"

Ino "look guys there is nothing going on trust me we're only friends"

Sakura "for now" she said certain the two will get together soon

Ino "well maybe, maybe not who knows" she said hoping Sakura may be right

After that they all including the guys over their side continued with random conversations and messing around until they all had enough and left the bath house and the sun was now setting, as they all went their separate ways to where their homes are, and along where Ichigo and Ino are…

Ino "so did you have fun today?" she asked with the cutest voice Ichigo had ever heard

Ichigo "yeah I guess" he said with an irritated face

Ino "what's wrong?"

Ichigo "well let's just say the guys were pestering me about something

Ino "oh I think I know what it is" she said with a tone that said 'I know exactly what you mean

Ichigo "so to make a guess the girls did the same to you?"

Ino "yup" she replied with no hesitation

Ichigo "ah I see"

Arriving at the door then coming in they found Inoichi sitting in his chair along with kakashi in the couch as well as Kureinai beside him….

Ino "umm what's going on?" she asked a little shocked to see them all their

Inoichi "well I invited them over so we could discuss this, situation"

Ino "what situation?"

Inoichi "well let's just say we all don't trust your little friend there"

Ino "dad I already told you to give it a rest!" she said furious that her dad still doesn't understand Ichigo means no harm

Kakashi "never the less we have to get to the bottom of this" he said as he stood up and went over to Ichigo so fats neither of them saw his movements he then held tied Ichigo up with some thread that they use for such an occasion of tying people up

Ichigo "hey what the hell!" he said extremely angry and frustrated

Kakashi "sorry about this kid but we gotta do it"

Ino "hey cut it out!" she shouted as she ran over to Ichigo wanting to help him but then Kureinai appeared behind her and grabbed her in an arm lock putting her arms against her back

Inoichi "just calm down Ino"

Ino "K, Kureinai sensei, why are you?"

Kureinai "I'm sorry Ino I don't want to do this as much as your father and Kakashi doesn't but this is what we need to do, it's only as a precautionary measure"

Ino "no stop!"

Kureinai "just calm down please"

Ichigo "hey put he down and untie me damn it!" he shouted as Kakashi threw him in the couch

Inoichi "now this won't hurt a bit I'm just going to go through your memories so I can find out who you are exactly and where you came from…. Mind transfer Jutsu!" he said as he form the hand sign and then sent himself into Ichigo's mind

Ino "dad stop now!" she screamed as tears started forming in her eyes

Kureinai "shhhh, just relax Inoichi won't do anything that will harm him"

Kakashi "well doing this makes me feel weird, feels like we're torturing them" he said as he rubbed the back of his head

Kureinai "yeah me too but it need to be done"

Meanwhile Inoichi found himself moving forward through darkness as he started looking around he heard a voice calling out to him…. "who the hell are you?" the unknown voice asked

Inoichi "huh, who said that?" the voice was a little high pitched and a little sinister, it was Ichigo's hollow self.

Hollow Ichigo "well whoever you are your not welcome here now leave!" as he said this a shock wave came blowing Inoichi away as he was sent forcefully out of Ichigo's mind however it was just a subspace, between Ichigo's inner world and the real world he didn't enter the boy's inner world and he was sent flying in the real world as well hitting the wall leaving every one shocked Kureinai let go of Ino and ran over to Inoichi and the latter ran over to Ichigo…..

Kureinai "you alright? What happened?"

Inoichi "I'm not sure, I was in this dark place when I heard a voices asking me who I was, the it said whoever I am I'm not welcome here now leave after that I was sent flying out of there" he said a little freaked out be what happened

Ino "Komaru are you ok?" she asked as she untied him

Ichigo "yeah I'm fine, but I feel a little dizzy" he said a little dazed as well

Ino "don't worry that will ware off" she said with a soft smile

Kakashi "hey what was that just now?"

Inoichi explained to Kakashi and left the latter a little shocked at it.

Kakashi "was the voice his?"

Inoichi "no it sounded different, almost evil" he said as he stood up

Kureinai "this is strange, perhaps we should report this" she said feeling concerned for everyone, what was that voice? How come Inoichi was sent flying out of the boy's mind? It was all puzzling so they needed answers however they were unsure they would get them

Kakashi "maybe your right" he agreed

Ino "that's actually a good idea, I want to tell lady Tsunade about what happened and it won't be for the sake of picking up for any of you" she said, her anger fueling again

Inoichi "very well"

And with that they left the house and went to the Hokage's office, once there Inoichi explained what happened which made Tsunade a little pissed off because he didn't come to here for approval of doing such a thing when she already told him not to worry about the boy….

Tsunade "didn't I tell you not to worry Inoichi?" she asked biting her bottom lip, she really wanted to smack him so hard that even Ino would feel it

Inoichi "yes ma'am but I just wanted to know who he really is" he answered feeling guilty and irritated at the same time

Tsunade "never the less you went behind my back…. However you saved yourself from any kind of punishment for going behind my back because I'm now curious about what you said happened"

Inoichi "oh I see thank you"

Tsunade "just shut up, now Komaru by any chance can you remember anything yet?" he asked the young

Ichigo "uh no I can't" he replied rubbing the back of his head

Tsunade "and what about the voice in your head that Inoichi mentioned, do you know anything about that?"

Ichigo "umm well no, I've never heard a voice in my head before so I don't know about that" he lied, actually his hollow self was scolding him the hole same time about letting someone in his mind, and also saying that Inoichi, or 'intruder' as hollow Ichigo called him did not enter his inner world cause he would show him what happens to people that trespassed in his mind.

Tsunade "well if you say so, and as for the rest of you I don't want you all interfering with him just leave it alone…. Now you three may go but you two stay, I have a few questions for you both" she said pointing at the two teens

Inoichi "very well lady Hokage" with that he and the other two left

Tsunade "now as for you Ino, do you really trust him?" she asked raising an eye brow

Ino "yes I do, I don't know why but I just trust him a lot" she said firmly

Tsunade "I see, and as for you just a warning, I hope your not lying to me and you really do mean us harm cause if you are deceiving us and I find out I'll personally show you what happens when you lie to me understand?"

Ichigo "y, yes ma'am understood" he stuttered a bit feeling her intent to kill

Tsunade "okay now you can both go"

Ino "okay lady Tsunade thank you" she said as gave a little bow and grabbed Ichigo's hand pulling him along

Shizune "she seems to have taken a liking to him"

Tsunade "yeah and I can see why, I mean he is pretty cute after all"

Shizune "L, lady Tsunade?!" she said as a light pink dusted her cheeks, she also thought Ichigo was cute

Tsunade "oh be quiet I know you think the same thing" she said as she chuckled at her assistant

Shizune "I do not!" she protested and Tsunade just started laughing at her.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

[ konoha streets]

Ichigo "oh yeah I almost forgot, thanks for showing so much concern for me" he said with a warm smile looking down at her

Ino "no problem I actually do care for you, you know" she said as she gave him a smile as well and he couldn't help but marvel at how cute she is

As they arrived at home they found the same three that greeted them last time, Ino instantly got angry again and stood in front of Ichigo in an effort to protect him

Inoichi "relax we aren't going to do the same thing we only want to…. Apologize to you two" he said feeling guilty, he had cause his daughter pain by what he did

Kakashi "same goes for me, sorry about all that hehe" he said holding one hand up

Kureinai "same here, sorry" she said with a small smile

Ichigo "uh yeah it's alright I guess" he said with a nervous smile

Ino "it's fine apology accepted"

Kakashi "alright I'll be going now" he said as he left he felt a bit awkward and so did Kureinai

Kureinai "yeah I guess I'll be going too see you all tomorrow" she said as she made a hasty escape without making it obvious

Ichigo "uh, I'm gonna go to my room goodnight" he also felt awkward and made off to his room leaving Ino and her dad there

Inoichi "umm Ino, I really am sorry I noticed that you were in a bit of distress" he said still feeling a bit guilty

Ino "it's fine dad don't worry, now goodnight I'm going to bed" she said as she walked off

[Ichigo's room]

Now Ichigo was in his sleep clothes and lying on his bed….

Ichigo "damn what the hell is wrong with these people, I mean tying me up and going in my mind" he pondered this as he heard a familiar voice calling him, it was zangetsu as Ichigo now found himself in his inner world where zangetsu was standing on a pole as usual.

Ichigo "zangetsu it's you"

Zangetsu "how long do you plan on staying in this world Ichigo?" he asked, he didn't really trust these people

Ichigo "I don't know, maybe a few months" he answered not seeing the issue

Zangetsu "well all I have to say is be careful and watch your back Ichigo" and with that said Ichigo returned to the real world

Ichigo "well I guess he does have a point, gonna have to shorten my stay a bit" he thought as there was a knock on the door

Ino "it's me can I come in?"

Ichigo "yeah sure"

Ino "oh hey, what's up?" she said as she shut the door behind her and walked up to his bed and sat on the edge

Ichigo "well just here lyin' down"

Ino "you must be a little scared of my father huh?" she asked looking at him with care in her eyes

Ichigo "nope not at all, just weird that he can do that mind thing"

Ino "yeah I'll explain that to you another time, well anyway goodnight" she said as she leaned in and kissed Ichigo on his forehead which made the boy blush madly and it made her blush as well

Ichigo "uh y, yeah goodnight" he said taken back by what she just did as he watched her walk towards the door and she had a sway in her walk as well and he couldn't help but admire her figure

Ino "sweet dreams" she said with a lust naughty look on her face and walked out the door closing it behind her not even waiting for any kind of reply leaving Ichigo completely shocked

Ichigo "what the hell was that, damn why am I getting so hot and bothered" he said as he continued blushing and even heat was coming from him, but after a while he shuck it off and went to bed, well he tried to….

[Ino 's room]

She was seen lying on her bed covered with her covers with her arm across her forehead staring at the ceiling…

Ino "why didn't I continue I should have went for his lips instead damn, I hate this waiting I really want to be with him in that way…. I guess I'll have to wait longer" she said as she turned to her side and went to sleep.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # ## # # #

Ah yes and another chapter comes to an end sorry about the delay though got caught up in all the Christmas joy anyway I was thinking of making it go on with those two but it was my plan from the start, that's right I had it all planned and I bet you all thought Ichigo and Ino would start dating huh well you got it all wrong, eventually Ichigo will go ahead and you know what ( I won't say another word on the matter)…. I'll try and post the next chapter soon this, so until next time guys see yah!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So sorry for the delay been caught up in school, well I am busy but since your all my adored audience so even if it's a little time like on the weekends I'll use the time to post these chapters, I don't really sleep unless I'm tired anyway sometimes I pull off all nighters, and also I have taken in consideration on some of the reviews and I have made changes I hope you guys enjoy, anyway let's get on with chapter 4!...

**Endless love between a Shinigami & a Kunoichi**

**Chapter 4**

**A little delivery mission **

Previously on ELBSK (endless love between a Shinigami and a Kunoichi) Ichigo wanting to return to the land of the fairies to check up on his friends decided to go there alone however he was transported to another world, the world of the Shinobi, after thinking about it he decided to stay there a while cause things weren't so bad there, the Kunoichi named Ino Yamanaka has a bit of a soft spot for our young Ichigo, will he accept her feelings? Stay tuned to find out…..

[Sunny Saturday morning]

Ichigo has just woken up from a pleasant slumber with a big stretch and a yawn as he know scratched his side looking half awake as he looked through his window admiring how it looked outside, it was beautiful, "I gotta admit the mornings here can be very nice" he said with a yawn then he got up and went to the bathroom to proceed with morning procedures; washing his face and brushing his teeth etc, then he got back to his room and made his bed and went off to the kitchen, the sent was calling him. "morning" he said to the young Yamanaka standing in front of the stove with an apron around her waist looking like a house wife. "oh morning, how you feeling?" she asked with a smile, it always made her glad to see Ichigo. "I'm feelin' great" he replied thinking that this is like he and Ino are a married couple. "oh that's good, so what do you wanna do today?" she asked with her eyes on what she was making. "well I don't know yet, got any ideas?" he replied scratching his chin. "umm well how about we just hang out today I know I place we can go" she said with a smile on her face, she was thinking romantic thoughts. "sounds good" he replied admiring the smell of the food, "okay here you go after you eat I'll be waiting for you in the living room" she said as she went towards her room to change to her usual clothes, "aren't you gonna eat?" he shouted towards her, "I already did!" she shouted back. After Ichigo had finished he went to his room, got changed and went to the living room then they both headed out and started walking towards the place Ino mentioned.

[Konoha streets]

"so how come I didn't see your father this morning?" he asked looking down at her, "well he said he had some stuff to deal with, he is the clan head after all" she said with her eyes closed waving her hands around a bit. "oh I see" he replied feeling relieved he had had an uneasy feeling that Ino's father could jump out any minute and fry his brain. "hey Komaru?" she said looking up at him, "yeah?" he answered. "umm, what do you think about me?" she asked now her eyes were showing feelings and Ichigo immediately thought this girl might turn out to be his newest weakness, just by looking at his a 'way' it makes him feel like he would do anything for the girl. "uh what do you mean, like overall?" he asked as a light pink dusted his cheeks, "yeah overall" she answered hoping for a positive answer. "well I think you're a very beautiful girl and your extremely nice and fun to be around" he said firmly, "oh.. thanks" she said blushing a bit, heart now beating a little faster. As they were walking along in silence both wanting to start a conversation but didn't know what to start off with then Shikamaru ended the silence as he jumped down from a roof top, "hey you two what's up?" he asked smirking a little, "nothing really just walking" Ino replied already having a good idea what he really meant by that, "well we got a little errand to take care of, we gotta head over to the hidden sand village to deliver some documents, lady Tsunade asked for Asuma's team to take care of it" he said rubbing the back of his head, he hated this kind of thing cause it was a drag and it means he'd have to deal with Temari and her teasing him about being a crybaby. "aw come on why us?" she whined. "well she never said why she wants us, but doesn't matter, she is the Hokage so we can't really do anything about it" he replied feeling more annoyed. "oh fine" she said seeing that there is no other choice. "but can Komaru come along?" she asked, "well I guess so, but he would have to go through extra security checks since he is unknown there and he doesn't even have a headband" he replied, "so you wanna come?" she asked with that cute face of hers looking up at Ichigo, "well sure why not" he replied and with that said they went to find Choji and they set out towards the hidden sand.

[forest pathway]

They were all walking in the direction of the sand village, Shikamaru and Choji at front and Ino along with Ichigo at back, the documents were in a single strap bag that Ino was wearing. "so Komaru, have your memories returned yet?" she asked curious about his past and who he is, "nope nothing" he replied casually. "well I really do hope it comes back" she said looking out in front of here. "yeah me two" he replied looking down to the ground, he felt bad for lying to them though. Everything was going good until Ino tripped and fell face planting herself and the single strap bag came from off her shoulder at Ino's sudden display of clumsiness everyone burst out in laughter, "shut up you idiots!" she shouted at them as she got up and brushed herself off and as soon as she was gonna pick the bag up a wild boar came out of nowhere grabbed it with It's mouth and ran away with it causing the guys to stop laughing to screaming , "fuck we gotta get that back now!" Shikamaru said seeing the problem was great, I they lose those documents Tsunade would have their heads. After decided on a plan to catch the boar they split up in groups of two, Choji and Shikamaru on one team and Ichigo and Ino on the other, over at Choji and Shikamaru's side the had stumbled on the wild boar but it was not engaging them, he must be scared of them, "hey Choji let's just jump it and grab one of the legs and then take that bag" Shikamaru devised the plan, it may have been a bit too simple for his taste, but who cares they just need to get back the documents back, as they jumped the wild boar Shikamaru caught it but it Slipped away then Choji used his expansion jutsu and reached for it but the wild boar dodged him and ran off four… Meanwhile over at Ichigo and Ino's side they were also searching for the wild boar too Ichigo was on the ground and Ino was in the trees "hey you see anything?" Ichigo asked looking up at her, "nope" she replied, Ino then started to think "we really need to find those documents or else lady Tsunade will have our heads for real" then she got side tracked when she looked at Ichigo, "I wonder if Ichigo would like me to join him in a bath today" she said as she cracked a perverted smile, lost in her fantasizing she stepped forward and slipped off the branch that she was on and fell straight down, Ichigo had a feeling he should look up and as he did that he saw the young Kunoichi falling straight towards him and he didn't have time to react as she fell on him casing him to fall as well. They were now the they were now laying on the ground with Ino on top of Ichigo as she came out of her fantasy and realized the current position they were in and she immediately started blushing, she may have felt slightly embarrassed but it felt good to be like this, that is what she couldn't deny. "ah god damn it Ino your heavy get off" he said with a pained look on his face, "huh but why? I like it like this" she replied hugging him and looking in his eyes, then Ichigo started to blush but couldn't take his eyes off her. The physical tension was great Ino's breasts were pressing against him and he loved the feeling, her legs were together between Ichigo's but she then moved them to the outside making him put his legs together and then she raised up looking down at him, now the position was even better as Ino, now getting a bit horny started moving her hips a bit in a grinding motion, she did it slowly wanting to savor the feeling, Ichigo now started to feel a strong erection coming on he looked down to where their privates were rubbing against each other, though it was through their clothes it still felt good he then moved his gaze to her face and the face she had made Ichigo get hard instantly the face was filled with lust and also showed she was horny, she wanted him and wanted him bad. Then she leaned in for a kiss and Ichigo placed his hands on her cheeks and as their lips were just a few inches away… the wild boar came along running and squealing breaking the two out of their trance. "oh shit I forgot we still need to get the documents" Ino said with irritation in her voice, she had just lost her chance to get really intimate with Ichigo now angry and ever so pissed off she quickly got off the orange haired guy under her and told him to get up and come on, now they began the chase Ino had already had a plan devised and with her special technique the mind transfer Jutsu she had it in the bag. "hey so you have a plan?" he asked running beside her, "yeah I do and here it is; your gonna jump to the trees and move ahead off it, make sure you get far ahead the stop and jump down in its path once it spots you its gonna try and make a quick stop, as soon as it slows down enough I'll use my mind control jutsu and and switch mind with it then you can take the documents back freely" she stated her plan with a confident look on her face and Ichigo couldn't help but think it was good plan. "alright it sounds good I'm off" he said then used flash step and went towards the trees, once up there he used flash step again and moved ahead then spun around and jumped down towards the ground in the wild boar's path then got into a position like he was going to grab it, as the boar spotted him it got frightened and tried to stop pushing its legs forwards sliding across the ground then Ino took advantage of it's decrease in speed and formed the hand sign "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" she said as the jutsu was casted and her mindless body fell to the ground and the wild boar came to a complete stop staring up at Ichigo then the latter took the bag from the boar and the animal fell down as if it fell asleep then Ichigo walked over to Ino as she got up from the ground. "you okay?" he asked as he helped her up, "yeah I'm good" she said while brushing herself off, then the two got silent staring at eachother but the silence was broken when Shikamaru and Choji came along. "hey glad we finally found you guys" Shikamaru said waving at the two, "well look who decided to show up" said Ino placing her hands on her waist, "what we were searching for you know, then we heard the boar squeal and followed the sound" Choji commented. "well we got the bag now let's go on to the hidden sand I'm feeling tired" Ichigo said as he walked off, Ino following behind. "yeah I agree, let's go Choji quicker we get there quicker we get back home" said Shikamaru as he walked off. The rest of the walk was sometimes quiet then filled with chatter as the walk ended and they arrived at the hidden sand village but before they got close Shikamaru stopped turning to Ichigo, "hey why don't you just stay here since your unknown here and don't have a headband either, it's better if we avoid questions" said Shikamaru not wanting to have to stay long, "yeah sure no problem" Ichigo replied, then the three continued walking towards the village leaving Ichigo behind. As the three got there they got through security and delivered the documents to the 5th Kazekage, Gaara they were there a few minutes and Ichigo was getting antsy. "come on aren't they done in there yet?" he pondered then as he looked towards their direction he saw them coming, once they caught up they continued on to the leaf village. "well I gotta admit today was a little tiring with that damn boar running off with the bag" Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head, "I'll say I'm feeling pretty hungry" said Choji rubbing his stomach. "yeah I could use somthin to eat too" Ichigo commented. "all you think about is food Choji and looks like there is another food lover" Ino commented, "well a man's gotta eat" Ichigo said back, making her roll her eyes. After a long walk the arrived at the leaf village and Ino along with Choji and Shikamaru went to the bathhouse Ichigo joined them but was stopped by Sakura who said she wants him to help her with something so they said later and Ichigo went with Sakura, along the way they came across the same place Ino and Ichigo sat when she had told him how she feels. "oh hey let's take a seat here for a bit, actually wanna talk to you about something" Sakura said gesturing to the bench as they both sat down and got to talking… "so what is it?" Ichigo asked, curious. "well it's about you and Ino" she replied, "oh I see what about us?" he asked again now more curious, "how far have you two gone?" she asked wanting a real answer as to what the two were involved in, just a regular friendship or a intimate relationship. "we haven't gone anywhere we're just friends Sakura that's all" he replied looking on the ground. "well do you plan on starting anything?" she asked looking straight in his eyes wanting the truth. "umm I don't know really" he answered not looking her in the eyes. "well you should think about it, I mean she really likes you I can see it and she has never had a boyfriend before either so maybe you should be the first" she said turning her gaze to the sky. "really she's never had a boyfriend before?" he asked turning to Sakura, "nope, never at one point I thought she had a thing for Shikamaru but no not him she actually likes Sasuke but…" she trailed off before she finished as memories of her ex teammate came back to her. "uh what's the matter? Who's this Sasuke guy?" he asked wondering why she trailed off before finishing. "well it's just that umm… well it's a very long story I'll tell you some other time" she answered, she really couldn't bother with talking about it. "well if she likes that guy why doesn't she go to him? Why should I be with her then?" he asked realizing that she already likes someone else. "well because Sasuke doesn't really care about her or anything like that" she answered feeling sad a bit. "well I don't know yet I need some time to think about it" he said thinking that he should consider it for real. "well I hope you do decide cause it would make her really happy" she said with a smile, "well whatever happens, happens" he finished looking at the sky.

After that talk Ichigo went to the bathhouse surprisingly the others were still there and after bathing and soaking they all left and it was now night and Ino and Ichigo were at home sitting in the living room. "so what did Sakura want your help for?" Ino asked curious, she had a feeling that there is more to it. "oh it was to help her carry some boxes to a storage room" he made up that lie rather fast. "oh I see, well I'm feeling tired so am gonna go to bed goodnight" she said as she got up and went to her room, where she changed into her sleep wear and went to bed. "guess I'll go to bed too it's better that I go on before dad comes back, that would be awkward to sit in the same room as him god knows I aint' got a single thing to talk about with him" he said while walking off to his room, he got changed into his sleep wear and got into bed thinking… "should I really get so involved with Ino?" he asked his self, "maybe I should give it a try but… I'll wait a bit until I'm sure of it" he finished closing his eyes after and slowly slipped into his slumber…

Ah yes and with that this chapter comes to a close, Muahahahaha! I bet you guys were expecting Ino and Ichigo were gonna get real intimate there huh, well nope and nope of course I was tempted to take it far but naaah, that wont be for now you rascals hehehe… well anyways I hope this one was good I have high hopes that it is enjoyable now please review oh and as for the sequel to Shinigami meets Fairy don't worry about it, I haven't forgotten it and once I'm done with here I'll start posting part two well I'll try my best to post the next chapter soon so until next time see yah!


End file.
